darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Hati
240 2500 (Special) |immune to poison = Yes |immune to stun = Yes |weakness = None |always drops = Wolf bones |examine = The legendary wolf. |attack = 60 |magic = 60 |ranged = 1 |defence = 60 }} Hati the Winter Wolf is a legendary canine predator in Fremennik religion. Should he devour the moon and his brother Sköll the sun, The End of Things commences. Hati descends to Gielinor every winter to try and eat the moon, slaughtering the Fremennik along the way. Rellekkan hunters such as Sigli or the wolf hunter attempt to kill him to stop this, although he is invincible and returns speedily. Hati returns to Gielinor every year in January, starting in 2011, and returning in 2012, 2013, 2014, and 2015. To get advice on hunting him, a player may to talk to Vali just inside Rellekka's gate, although this is not required. Players can receive a free teleport to Rellekka from the Wolf hunter in Gunnarsgrunn (except in 2014). On death, he drops the Hati paws, which provide a large amount of bonus experience in any combat skill (excluding Prayer and Summoning), in addition to the cosmetic Hati head and Hati cloak. Strategy Hati has a combat level of 84, and can spawn in three places in the Rellekka woods, respawning at one randomly after being killed. These spawns are just northwest of the Swaying tree, just southeast of Rellekka and slightly off of the path, and next to the mine where mithril or iron can be mined, just east of the city walls. He is aggressive, and attacks with magic from afar, which makes him easy to find when hunting. Hati attacks using fairly weak melee and magic attacks. His magic attack is area of effect, meaning it also damages other players and summoning familiars near his target. If players move under him, they will receive a message saying "You are chilled to the bone from the cold that radiates from Hati", and receive over 2500 damage. Despite his weak attacks, Hati has a much higher endurance than the average wolf, being tied with his brother Sköll and Vorago for possessing the third largest amount of life points of any monster in the game. According to Vali, Hati is as vulnerable to "blade, arrow or spell" as any other wolf, although this is not true, as standard wolves are weak to magic, while Hati has no weakness, making all combat styles equally effective. If fought from a distance with ranged or magic, Hati will only attack with magic, making Protect from Magic or Deflect Magic recommended. Despite Hati's fearsome reputation, as noted above, his attacks are notoriously weak, albeit accurate, and his defence is rather low, with his high life points being his only notable attribute. Due to this, he may take a long time for players to kill him solo, so killing him in a group is advised, if only to speed up the fight. Drops Once Hati dies, anyone who participates in the fight may receive the Hati head, cloak and paws. The Hati cloak is only available as a drop since the 2012 Winter event. Only one Hati head, cloak, and set of paws can be obtained per player. These items may be stored in the toy box of a player-owned house. To be eligible to receive the drop, one must do at least 1 damage to Hati. If the paws have already been obtained from a previous event, picking them up will instead recharge your existing set of paws. As of the 2014 Winter event, two new exclusive items are obtainable after talking to valkyrie Eir in which she will request you to bring back her lost helmet and spear. You can only obtain either Eir's helmet or Eir's spear, but you can get more than one. Thus, you will have to trade your spare one with another player to get both. Universal drops Trivia * Hati is a wolf from Norse mythology who will devour the moon during Ragnarök (The End of Things). His brother is Sköll. His father is Fenrir. * The Hati Wolf is the first seasonal content for members, as stated by Jagex in the 2011 Behind The Scenes - January. * It was possible to lure Hati to far away places like Catherby. However, a hidden update allowed Hati to have a teleport back to its spawn point should it become stuck, making it more difficult to lure Hati to far off places. * When speaking to Vali about Hati and Sköll, the player asks, "Can they be stopped? Killed? Reasoned with?" to which she replies, "They do not know pity or remorse or fear, and absolutely will not stop until their purpose is fulfilled." This is an allusion to a dialogue between Kyle Reese and Sarah Connor in the original Terminator film. Gallery File:Winter storm.png|"A winter storm surrounds you!" File:Hatibanner.png|2012 Banner References fi:Hati nl:Hati pt:Hati Category:2011 Winter event Category:2012 Winter event Category:2013 Winter event Category:2014 Winter event Category:Bosses Category:2015 Winter event Category:Wolves Category:Legendary characters Category:Fremennik